And Exactly wtf is this?
by adijia
Summary: Yuuki seems to have a new friend...
1. Chapter 1

**And Exactly wtf is this?**

**I got the idea for this guy while talking with StarofDusk and playing with Lego. **

**Don't judge me.**

Yes! Today was the day! Finally, after all the time I've been waiting for it, it's the new Bleach game! But Shiro-chan will be mad if he finds out that I'm leaving just to go get a game… Oh well, what he won't know can't hurt him right? I slipped into a purple star tank top and some jeans. There we go, that's the Yuuki we know and love! I poked my head out the door of my room in our house. It was freakishly quiet, not surprising seeing as it was 3am. I snuck out the door and crept past Hatori's room. She was fast asleep. She always was by now. A bit more creeping led me strait past Kenji's room. He was asleep too, probably thanks to the double shift he had today. Further sneaking led me past Asa and the minions (It was hard to resist drawing on Ryuu's face while he was asleep, but today I had better things to do). Down the stairs I went, but I stopped dead at the bottom. There was an eerie blue light coming from down the hall… I looked down the hall to find that Tsume was still on the computer. God that kid has issues. Ignoring her I backtracked to the foot of the stairs and continued my quest to the nearest EB games. I guess I was walking since I couldn't drive and the busses didn't run this late. It was a really long walk though… I turned around just then. I saw a dark, abandoned street. That was weird. I could have sworn…

Yes! I got the game! It was a long walk though. *sigh* Oh well… Now to stealthily make my way home before anyone wakes-  
What the hell? There it was again! That feeling that someone's watching me… I looked around again but there was still no one there.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
No response. Oh joy. Now I was going crazy.

Home at last! Now just to sneak off to bed before anyone even notices…  
"And where exactly have you been?" Oh crap its Hitsugaya.  
"Umm just for a walk to take a break from all that paperwork?" I tried.  
"Funny, you don't seem to have done any paperwork. In fact I thin you've been out buying that new bleach game…" How the hell had he known that? Usually I can get away with this kind of stuff.  
"I want all that paperwork you owe me done by tomorrow morning!" He yelled.  
"Yes sir…" I moaned. God I hate paper work.

At roughly 2am the next day I finished the damn paperwork. But it was still bugging me, how had he known that she was slaking off?  
"Hey Yuuki gonna introduce me to your little friend?" Hatori grinned. What the hell was she talking about?!?  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?" I asked.  
"Well this little fella has been following you around since yesterday; I figured you must have noticed by now." Hatori was holding up what looked like a small _robot?_ It was only about 20cm tall and had a human-like frame. It was made on a polished black metal with little red bits attached. "Umm what the hell is this?" I asked.  
"Umm it looks like a robot…" Hatori supplied.  
"Thanks, good to know how helpful the little Satan spawn can be" I retorted.  
"Greetings?"  
Holly crap the robot talked.  
"Holly crap the robot talks." I said.  
"I'm the A-14 personal tracking unit, or Alfred. I was recently developed by the 12th division." It- Alfred said.  
"Well that was helpful." I stated bluntly.  
"Hmm R&D? I have friends there." Hatori thought out loud. Why did that not surprise me?  
"But why is there an R&D robot following me around?" I asked.  
"Captain Hitsugaya asked the 12th division to program me to keep track of your whereabouts and report them to him at regular intervals." Alfred said.  
"Once again this little guy is very informative." I muttered.  
"Well what now?" Hatori asked tiredly.  
"Huh?"  
"The way I see it we have two options. I could either talk to some people in R&D and make Alfred… _disappear._ Or I could take a crack at re-programming the little fella, both would get Hitsugaya off your back, but I'm leaning towards the second option. A little program writing and I could have this guy doing chores, cooking meals maybe even paperwork! So what'll it be? Shall we keep the tin-can or can I practice my disappearing act?" Hatori smirked.  
Hmm… Two options, two outcomes but which too chose?

_____________________________________________________________

**Good question Yuuki, which shall it be?  
That's right this is a vote. Since I only have four people reading this let's say the first option to get 3 votes wins?  
Of course there will be a follow-up chapter to this for the winner.  
Type up a comment and let me know what you think!**


	2. And the verdict is?

"I think we should keep the little guy. He's kinda cute and plus Kanji sucks at cleaning." I decided.  
'So reprogramming it is! Sweet, I've always thought Kenji looked creepy in an apron. By the way I nominate you to tell the other's about this in the morning." Hatori grinned before making a quick exit. Goddamnit.

The next morning I woke up just before rest of the house. I quickly made my way to Hatori's study. As I creaked open the door I remembered how Hatori-like this room was. It was lined with books from top to bottom and there was a little wooden desk jammed in the corner. It wasn't a very big room but it had one window that Hatori could often be found staring out of. Speaking of Hatori, she looked like she had fallen asleep on her desk. Alfred was sitting neatly beside her and he looked up at me as I walked in.  
"Hello Yuuki, Master Hatori told me to tell you not to wake her. She stayed up quite late last night reprogramming me." He sounded more like a butler than a robot. He was kind of cute like that but I would have to talk to Hatori about_ her_ being his master.  
"Come on Alfred let's meet everyone else." I yawned. I took one last look into the study and noticed how oddly peaceful Hatori looked while she was asleep. It was creepy to see her not being pissed off at something…

"So he does chores?" Tsume asked.  
"Yep he can cook and clean pretty well."  
"Am I really that bad at cleaning?" Kenji asked.  
"Well not really…" Emri started.  
"Yes" The rest of us agreed unanimously.  
"Awww…" Kenji trailed off sadly.  
"So we can keep him?" I asked.

"Duh! He's so cute." Emri said.  
"Thank you, I will try not to be a burden." Alfred said.  
About then I had a disturbing thought.  
"Wait a minute, Hatori programmed him right?" I paused. "Do we REALLY think this thing won't kill us in our sleep?"  
"Oh come on! There's no way she would-" Tsume started, then stopped to consider what she had just said.  
"Oh crap." Asa swore.  
We all slowly turned to Alfred. He didn't _look_ evil…

"But maybe she didn't do anything weird; I mean she could use it to right? So why bother messing with it?" Asa pointed out.  
"But maybe that's what she _wants_ us to think…" I thought.  
"But maybe she knew we would think of that." Asa contradicted.  
This won't end will it?

"Hey Hatori? Did you mess with the robot guy?" Ryuu asked Hatori.  
"Hmmm? That? Well wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned.  
Of course Hatori didn't mess with it; that would just have been too easy.


End file.
